We Are Forever Blue
by HappyAnime34
Summary: Iwatobi Swim Club, a new generation. The kids of the original cast go through childhood to high school, as they try to swim like their parents and try to continue the swim club when they enter high school. Can these kids accomplish what their parents did?
1. Chapter 1

**My wattpad is Sakura456 to read the other version of this story. This will be the edited version.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Three teenagers walked the cold streets on their way to school. One of the girls sneezed, her nose turning red.

" Bless you," her brother said. " And next time, cover your mouth." The girl chuckled as she got out her handkerchief.

" Sorry Jun, I didn't mean to do that." Jun Tachibana sighed, and moved his attention to the quiet girl beside him.

" Hey, Amaya are you going to the swimming club today?" he asked. Amaya Nanese nodded, as she fixed her light blue scarf.

" Even though it's cold, I want to practice my swimming more." Jun chuckled nervously. " Even though it's Winter, you want to swim?" He sighed. " You're like Uncle Haru alright, same stubborn attitude on swimming."

Jun's twin, Yuki, laughed. " Uncle Haru and Amaya have similar appearances as well as personality. I don't remember the last time Amaya hasn't been in water."

Jun sighed and walked faster than the two of them.  
" What are you doing Jun?" Yuki asked.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm hurrying so I can get to school, and pretend that I don't know you two."  
Yuki grinned and jogged up to her brother.

" Come on Amaya!" she called. Amaya gazed out at the ocean before running to catch up with them.

* * *

As lunch time came around, Yuki sneezed once again. Jun sighed. " Alright, when we get home you're getting hot tea."

" Maybe because I have been in the cold for too long," Yuki thought aloud.  
" Or maybe because you're an easy one to catch," Jun muttered. " I don't remember the last time you put on a scarf or sweater."

Yuki looked down at her clothing, which was a blue long sleeved shirt and a skirt with stockings. She crossed her arms. " I'll have you know, this is warm. Unlike your thick blue jacket that you wear."

As the siblings bickered, Amaya gazed out the window. She could see the snow, fly through the air before it fell to the ground. That was all she wanted to do, be free, like her father. Though, she knew eventually that she had to get over that childish dream and grow up.

" What do you think Amaya?" Yuki asked. Amaya broke her gaze with the window and looked at Yuki, who was smiling like an idiot.

" What?" Amaya asked.  
" Jun and I want to play basketball with Shigino-san," she said. " Do you want to join us?"

Amaya shook her head instantly. " I don't want to play basketball with her. She's too clingy."

" So is Yuki, but I don't see you hanging out with her," Jun said, earning a punch from his twin.

The real reason was that, she didn't like Shigino. When she was younger, Shigino always played with Jun and Yuki, much to Amaya's jealousy. She sighed and stabbed her meat with her chopsticks. As she did this, Jun and Yuki looked at each other before back at Amaya.

Before they could say anything, the bell rang, telling everyone to head back to their seats.

After school, Amaya followed Jun and Yuki to the basketball courts.  
" Are you sure she's suppose to be here?" Yuki asked her brother. He nodded.

" She kept asking me last week if we could play. If she ditched us, then I'm gonna be upset." Not even a second later, hands wrapped themselves around Jun's stomach.

" Found you!" a voice cheered. Behind Jun was a girl with dull pink hair and bright blue eyes. She carried a basketball along with her.

" Shigino," Yuki said. Amaya scoffed.

" It's been a while. I'm sorry that I'm late, I had to make up something from my absence last week."

" That's right, how are you feeling?" Jun asked.

Kohaku Shigino smiled. " A lot better than usual. Thanks for asking." Kohaku then noticed Amaya. She smiled and hugged her tightly, much to Amaya's disgust.

" Amaya! It's been a while!" Amaya rolled her eyes at Kohaku's friendly attitude.

" I heard you guys were in swimming club, how is that doing for you?" Amaya shrugged, not wanting to answer this pink haired girl. Though, Kohaku didn't get the hint and put her arm around Amaya's shoulder.

" Alright, are you playing with us Amaya?" she asked. Amaya pushed her arm off and shook her head.

" No, my mom is gonna worry about me. I didn't tell her that I would be staying out here, so I have to head home now."

Kohaku pouted. " Aw, then next time make sure you tell her. I want to play against you."

Amaya picked up her backpack and nodded. " Sure, maybe next time." That was a lie. Kohaku waved goodbye to Amaya, leaving her alone with Jun and Yuki.

" Are you sure she's gonna be alright?" Yuki asked Jun. He shrugged.

" If anyone knows Amaya, it's us. Besides, she's a tough girl she should be okay."

They then started their game of basketball, leaving Amaya by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Snow Race

In another town, three kids were running down the street as the snow covered them. Even in the snow, they wanted to see who can run the fastest. At their destination, a boy with red hair cheered, grinning like an idiot, showing his sharp teeth.

" And Yoshi Matsuoka wins first place!" A girl, the same age as him finished along with her twin brother. She wiped the snow off her pants, strains of her black hair falling in her face.

" I can't believe you beat me," she said. " Though, I'm pretty sure you cheated."

Her brother, Eri Yamazaki, rolled his eyes." How the hell would he cheat in the snow, Kai?" he asked.

" There is such a thing called sledding," Kaiya informed her brother. " Yoshi has on boots so he could slide down."

Yoshi shrugged. " That does make sense Kai. But, besides that you have to treat me to some hot chocolate."

" What?! That wasn't the deal!" Kaiya exclaimed.

Yoshi put his hands behind his head, with a grin on his face. " Well, since I'm the winner, I can decide."

Kaiya rolled her eyes. " Fine, fine. What about it Eri?" Her older twin shrugged, not caring about the situation.

" Get him whatever," was all he said.

The three of them walked to the nearby store. Afterwards, they sat down on the bench. Yoshi drank his hot chocolate happily. Kaiya couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

" I guess you picked a good one," she said.

Yoshi nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

" Are you thinking about doing another relay?" he asked. Yoshi stopped drinking and looked at the ground, in thought.

" I don't know," he simply said. " It depends, but I want to be able to do another relay." He looked up at the cloudy sky. " And maybe, we can win next time. I won't lose to that girl anymore."

Eri chuckled. " Yeah, I want to face them again." He turned to his younger twin, "What do you think Kai? I know you only did it with us once, but your opinion still counts in this."

Kaiya smiled. " If you think I don't want to be in another relay then you're wrong. Amaya Nanese, right? That will be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Nanese girl

Amaya walked through the town that was now covered completely by snow. She hated the cold, because she could never go swimming in this weather. Though, she had tried to swim in the cold weather before-which she had gotten scolded for and a high fever. That was something that she would never do again in the freezing weather.

As she came closer to her home, the snow had started down harder, getting the entire town engulfed in snow. The black haired girl then started to jog up the stairs. Once she reached her home, she didn't hesitate to swing open the door and closing it quickly after.

" I'm home!" she called, throwing the scarf off her neck. It had been one her father had given her, and it was the first time she had used it. The house seemed empty for a moment before she could hear the running footsteps of her younger brother. Not letting her take off her shoes first, the young boy hugged his sister tightly, almost making her fall to the ground.

" Sister, you're home!" he exclaimed. Amaya smiled as he let her go.

" Yes, I am and I would like it better if you didn't almost make me lose my balance Hikaru." Hikaru smiled as Amaya took off her boots. The siblings had something in common, and that was their appearance. Some have mistaken them for twins-with their black hair and ocean blue eyes-despite having a big difference in height. Hikaru was about two years younger than his sister, and having to be involved in her business most of the time.

" Where's Mother?" Amaya asked, standing up.

" She's resting right now. She had a lot to do today, and Father isn't home for the time being."

Amaya nodded, she already knew what her Father was doing. Their Mother would often watch him swim on TV. That was something that excited her when she was younger, wanting her to be just like her Father. Though, in the back of her mind, it seemed like it was a big risk for something like that.

About an hour later, Aimi Nanese had awoken to find her kids in the kitchen, with Amaya making Hikaru something to eat.

" Amaya, Hikaru?"

Both of them turned to face their Mother with smiles on their faces.

" Mother, you're awake," Hikaru said, setting down the book that he was reading.

" I'm sorry, I was exhausted from work," she admitted. Amaya waved her Mother off.

" Don't worry about such a thing Mother. We already know how hard you have been working since Father went back to swimming."

" Amaya." She smiled. " I have to thank you for making food for Hikaru."

" No worries. There's some here for you as well Mother, make you're comfortable." Aimi looked at the plate that was next to her daughter. She smiled at how neat it was.

" Thank you Amaya."  
" No need to thank me, just have something to eat Mother."

When dinner was over, Amaya lied back in her bed, staring at the ceiling in wonder. She wondered how her Father was doing right now with this swimming. She already knew that he was in another country and would be coming back home some time before Christmas.

Amaya sat up and looked out the window, which had been frosted.

 _When is he coming home?,_ she thought. He had been gone for quite some time now.

* * *

On the other part of town, Yoshi, Kaiya, and Eri had been making snowmen in Yoshi's backyard.

" Hey, who does this look like?" he asked the twins. The both of them looked at Yoshi's snowman, which had some black string and blueberries, signaling for blue eyes.

" Amaya?" Kaiya guessed. Yoshi grinned and nodded proudly.

" Yep, doesn't this look like her?" he asked.

" Looks like another weird version of her," Eri admitted, before returning back to his own snowman.

" Whatever Eri, you're just jealous of my art skills."

" Really? Those are art skills? Well, the mistakes you make you really call art," he remarked. Yoshi rolled his eyes before patting the snow down. He had wanted to see Amaya again someday, because he wanted to race her. None of that reunion crap.

" Make fun of me all you want," he muttered. " But someday we will meet again."

" You know, talking to yourself says that you're crazy," Eri said.

" Aw, shut the hell up already!" Yoshi shouted, earning a smirk from Eri.

" Alright, settle down children," Kaiya joked. " No more fighting. Understood?"

Both of the boys laughed at her motherly personality.

" Honestly, sound like Mom," Eri said.

" I may sound like Mom, but I do have Dad's glare, you don't want to try me." Eri's laughter died down as he backed away from his twin, who looked quite stern at the moment.

" Yeah, sorry."

The door then slid open, revealing Suzume Matsuoka. " Hey, come inside for some hot tea."

Yoshi groaned " Do we have to Mom? We just started playing out here."

" Maybe if you weren't avoiding your younger sister, then you wouldn't be in this problem." She jerked her thumb behind her. " Inside, now."

Yoshi sighed. If there was one thing he had gotten from his Dad, it was his stubbornness. Yoshi had a mixture of the two, having strawberry colored hair instead of bright red-which his sister had gotten. As the three stepped inside, his younger sister, Akira, smiled. She was a year or two younger than her brother.

" You're back," she said. She was sitting at one of the chairs at the table, though she hardly reached the table at all. With her arms being short, she had help around the table often.

" Yeah, we're back," Yoshi said, grabbing one of the cups off the counter. " Though, I wanted to stay out there more. I made this awesome snowman."

" More like snow woman," Eri muttered into his mug. He earned an elbow in the ribs from Kaiya, for trying to start another fight.

" How is Sousuke doing?" Rin asked. Both Kaiya and Eri looked up with shocked looks on their faces. They hadn't heard Rin ask about their father in a while. They both shared a glance, before Kaiya smiled-glad that he was worried about his best friend.

" Dad is doing fine," she said. " He's been busy helping Grandfather with things at work."

" I see," Rin muttered. " I should pay him a visit again. We haven't seen each other for a while, nor have I seen Haru."

" Haruka Nanese?" Yoshi asked. " His daughter Amaya goes to school with your other friend. Makoto, was his name, right?"

Rin nodded as he put his hands behind his head. " Yeah, seeing them again will bring back good memories. After all, when we graduated high school, we haven't seen each other a lot."

" Actually," Eri stepped in. " I heard from the twins a while back. They said that everything is fine, but that's just their opinion."

Yoshi smiled, " Actually, after winter is over we're planning on racing them again."

" Racing?" Akira repeated. " I thought you did that when you were at the same swim club?"

" Yeah, but it will be different this time, because I know we can win this."

That was another thing he had gotten from Rin, he cockiness.

* * *

A/N

There will be pictures of the next generation on my Tumblr or Devianart. Thank you for reading.

Tumblr: HappyAnime34

Devianart: Alisa173 or HappyAnime34


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4: The Two Friends

" I keep telling you Jasmine, I don't want to go swimming," Sora Ryugazaki told the girl that was jumping as her blond pigtails bounced. The two were outside for recess. As the other kids played on the equipment, they stood off the the side, arguing.

" Come on Sora," she whined. " It will be fun, plus I could ask the others if they could join us."

Sora scoffed. " Yeah, like middle school kids would want to play with us,elementary kids."

" Come on, it will be fun."

Sora narrowed his eyes at the girl, who was inches shorter. " Airi Hazuki, you're gonna be the death of me someday."

Airi grinned, something she had inherited from her Dad, Nagisa. " Don't call me Airi. I hate that name. I prefer Jasmine more than anything else."

Sora sighed. " I think Uncle Nagisa and Aunt Gou are spoiling you too much."

Jasmine shook her head. " No, my cousins are spoiling me too much," she said, matter of fact. Sora shook his head. He looked over to the crowd, where they were surrounding a girl about Jasmine's age. The girl was quite flexible for a young age as she managed to do tricks on the monkey bars.

" Your cousin is skilled," Sora commented. Jasmine scoffed.

" Yeah, right. She's been only taking gymnastics for a month now and she thinks that she could do anything."

Jasmine watched as her cousin landed perfectly on the ground with everyone cheering her on.

" Why don't you like your cousin?" Sora asked.  
" Because...I just don't, okay!" Sora stepped back at her sudden outburst.

" S-sorry," she muttered. " I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

" No problem. By the way, I should be spending the night at your place. My parents have a couple of things to finish for work."

Jasmine smirked. " Yeah, something tells me there's doing more than just 'work'."

Sora sighed as Jasmine tried to make it dirtier than how it sounded. " Yeah, sure. Good like on your fantasies."

" I'm not fantasying, they could be doing that, right at this moment." Sora glared at the girl.  
" I really hate you," he muttered, but all Jasmine did was grin cheekily. The grin then faded once her cousin came over to her with a smile.

" Jasmine, were you watching me?" she asked.

Jasmine slowly nodded. " Yeah, you're a natural." She tried to make it sound convincing, though as her cousin smiled at her, Sora already knew how fake that sounded. Jasmine was quite the opposite of her cousin. Her cousin was much prettier-in her opinion-than Jasmine. Both of them had around the same height, but her cousin had longer hair, that was light brown and violet eyes.

" Isn't Kaori spending the night as well?" Sora asked.

Kaori happily nodded. " Yep, I asked Mom earlier and she was fine with it."

Jasmine smiled. I guess you could say that she was a little bit happy. She had gotten better with her older cousins-the ones who don't show off every time she was at school with her friends. Though, since they were older, they didn't really want someone younger like Jasmine at their sleepovers.

" Alright, I'm excited," Jasmine said.

Kaori grinned. " Alright, we could do lots of things today."

" Hey! Come on Kaori!" one of her friends called. " We have other things to do before break is over!"

" Oh, okay!" she called back. She turned back to Jasmine. " I'll see you later tonight Jasmine."

Jasmine nodded as Kaori ran off to her friends.

" She's fine," Sora told her. Jasmine nodded with a sad look on her face.

" You don't understand," she muttered before walking away.

* * *

Yuki looked back between Amaya and Jun, who both were quiet during their lunch break so far. She wanted to knock both their heads together and ask them what was wrong, but she kept that under control. She looked down at her food as the both of them picked at theirs.

Finally, she snapped.

" Alright, what the hell is wrong with the both of you?" she asked. " Neither of you have talked or eaten. Is something wrong?"

"No," they both answered. Yuki sighed and looked out the window. Some of the snow had melted last night, but that didn't stop more snow coming later that day. There had been some kids that were able to handle it and had gone outside, that's why the classroom was almost empty.

Finally, Amaya sighed and stood up.

" Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

" To the bathroom," she replied. " Is that a problem?"

Yuki gave her a small smile and shook her head. " Uh, no I have no problem with such a thing. I was just wondering, because you haven't been yourself lately."

Amaya rolled her eyes. " Thanks for worrying, but don't be concerned about me."

Amaya splashed her face with cold water and looked at herself in the mirror.  
" Damn, I look tired," she muttered, she said as lightly touched the bags under her eyes. She stayed up all night worrying about her Dad, when she should have been worrying about getting enough sleep for school.

She chuckled. " I shouldn't be worrying about him. He can come back home when he's done swimming for his team."

Before break was over she went back to her classroom to find Yuki and Jun packing away their lunches.

" Have I really been that long?" she asked them both. Yuki looked up and smiled.

" No, but you and Jun spent the whole lunch staring down at your food," she said. " So, I'm surprised you thought that time flew by so fast."

Amaya sighed and packed away the remaining of her lunch.

* * *

Once again, she was alone as Yuki and Jun left her to play basketball for the time being. She never really admitted it, but she left lonely. It wasn't that she disliked their friend, but she found her annoying and too peppy-which was something that she never understood in people.

She entered the warm house, not greeted by Hikaru. Though, she could hear some voices coming from the next room. After she took off her shoes, she went into her Mother's room, where Hikaru was sitting on her lap, talking to someone on the computer.

Aimi turned around when she heard her door open. " Oh, Amaya, come say hi to your Dad."  
Amaya felt her heart skip a beat and rushed over to the computer. Sure, Haru looked older than he did when Hikaru was born.

" Dad," she muttered. Haru smiled.

" Amaya, you've grown so much in only a couple of months," he said. She smiled.

" I miss you Dad. Please, come home soon."

Haru nodded. " Yeah, I will be coming back, for good."

Amaya remembered those words. For good, he had said.

" We'll see you in time for Christmas, right?" Aimi asked. Haru nodded.  
" Yeah, I'll be there. That's when swimming is done, and I'll be home longer than usual." Amaya couldn't stop smiling like a fool.

She was excited of seeing Haru again after such a long time. She wished that she was little girl again so that she could play with him.

* * *

Yuki couldn't sleep. All she heard was the crying of her little brother-whom was just born recently. She didn't even understand how she had so much energy at school. She sat up in her bed and walked quietly walked downstairs.

In a room nearby, her Mom, Sayuri was nursing the infant. Both Jun and Yuki had inherited their olive hair from their father, but it seemed like Sayuri's black hair had made Jun's darker than his twin's. It looked like her younger brother was inheriting her mother's black hair.

" Mom," Yuki said, rubbing her eyes. " What time is it?"

" It's almost three in the morning," she answered, looking down at the infant. " He's a little hungry is all. Go back to bed, you have school in the morning."

" Where is Dad? Shouldn't he be helping you with Maki?" Sayuri smiled at her daughter.

" He's fast asleep. You already know how your Dad is, I have to wake him up in the morning sometimes, because he doesn't listen out for his alarm."

Yuki giggled. Yes, she knew that about her Dad. That's what Jun and him share, the inability to hear their alarms, unlike the girls who awake anytime.

Maki's crying continued as Sayuri walked out of the room.

" Maybe I can help you Mom," Yuki suggested.

" Do you know anything about infants?" she asked, settling into the seat and fixing a blanket over her chest.

Yuki shook her head. " But, I can still help you in any way."

Sayuri smiled. " You seem confident about this, though taking care of infants isn't simply. It takes a lot of work and time."

" I have time," Yuki said.

" Do you have the energy?" When she didn't answer, Sayuri nodded.

" That's what I thought."

" B-but, Mom you don't have the energy sometimes."

" Yet still, I wake up nursing your baby brother."

Yuki looked down the Maki, who was behind the blanket. He hasn't even been a month since he was born, and already he was causing trouble.

Yuki yawned. " I'm going to bed now."

" Alright, I'll see you in the morning Yuki," Sayuri said.

* * *

In the morning, Kaiya, Eri, Yoshi, and Akira, sat down on the train as it headed for another part of the town.

" I can't believe you're making us do this," Kaiya grumbled. Yoshi grinned.

" Sorry about that guys, but I couldn't do it without you. Just deal with it this time around."

Eri sighed as he looked at his friend. " Alright, but you own us. How about some hot chocolate after this, you're paying with it though."

Yoshi pulled out his wallet before nodding. " I have enough for the four of us. Sounds like a plan my friend."

Eri grinned. " Alright, sounds like a plan."

Kaiya watched as the two of them shook hands. " You're both weird, right Akira?" The little girl nodded with a smile on her face.

" They're both weird," she agreed along with a giggled. " Really weird."

The four of them walked to a nearby store to get some food for the upcoming holiday. Kaiya and Akira waited quietly on the bench in the store.

" Why are we here?" Kaiya wondered aloud. " Eri could have gone with Yoshi by himself." Akira looked up at Kaiya as she had her hot chocolate.

" Yoshi likes it when you guys are with him," she said innocently. " You're his close friends, from what I know of."

" What happened with Amaya Nanese and the twins?" she asked. " Your Dad was good friends with them, even Hazuki-whom I think has a daughter around your age."

Akira nodded. " Yeah, her name is Jasmine. Aunt Gou comes over often to talk with Dad. Jasmine is also kind to me, along with Uncle Nagisa."

Kaiya smiled at how innocent she was. She heard some stories about how her Dad was when it was in high school. She didn't imagine how someone so mischievous and cocky, had a younger daughter who was so innocent. She sighed at how genes worked.  
Yoshi was the one who was like his Dad-which annoyed her sometimes.

Finally, Yoshi and Eri sat across from them, drinking their hot chocolate. Eri grinned as he finished.

" Damn, the hot chocolate here is the best."

Kaiya smiled. She had only gotten tea, aside from the others.

" I bet it can't beat tea," she said.  
" Yes it can," Yoshi told her. " It's chocolate and it's hot."

" Tea has many different flavors, beside just chocolate," she pointed out. " Anyway, you can only put marshmallows in that."

Eri snickered. " She has a point. Kaiya wins this round."

" Wait! Since when we were doing wins?" Yoshi questioned. " That's not fair."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Jasmine turned on her flashlight and shined it on Sora, who was fast asleep.

" Sora," she whispered. He groaned.  
" Sora," she whispered again along with her poking him. " Are you awake?"

Sora sighed and opened his eyes. " No."

" Come on, I can't sleep. Kaori is already fast asleep and I'm bored."

Sora groaned and covered his eyes from the light shining in his eyes. " Jasmine, close your eyes and go to sleep. Uncle Nagisa and Aunt Gou is still awake and they can come in here."

Jasmine giggled. " Yeah, but Dad is usually fine with us staying up late."

Sora scoffed. " Not when we have school tomorrow."  
As he said that, the door opened. Jasmine put the sheets over her head quickly, as Sora pretended to go back to sleep.

In the door frame was Nagisa, who already knew that his daughter was awake. He stepped quietly across the room and roughly tapped Jasmine, causing her to shriek.

" Dad!" she shouted. Nagisa laughed and tickled his daughter. Sora sighed and rested on his elbows.

" I told you," he said. Jasmine laughed hysterically as Nagisa continued to tickle her.

" Dad!S-stop!" Nagisa stopped on her command.

" Alright, make sure to go to sleep now. You too Sora, I don't think your Dad would like it if you stayed up late."

" I know Uncle. Jasmine is the one who woke me up."

" Nice Sora," she muttered.

Nagisa ruffled his daughter's hair. " Go to bed now."

Jasmine giggled. " Alright, goodnight Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Swim Club

With the snow melting across the town, Spring was now approaching around the corner. At the swim club, the Nanese emerged from the water, sighing of relief. In front of her, the timer stopped and someone had offered her a hand.

" You're always getting the best time," Yuki said, pulling her up. " I guess it's in your genes to do the same as Uncle Haru."

Amaya pulled back some of her wet hair and sighed, " No, that's not it. I guess it just happened. Hikaru would eventually have the same thing."

" But he doesn't have the desire to swim," Yuki replied. She shrugged and looked at her time watch, " I guess you're right about that. Then, would you want to start your own swim club when we get in high school?"

" At Iwatobi?"

Yuki nodded, " Yeah, I mean our parents had done the same thing. Isn't it our job to carry that out?"

Amaya sighed as she dried her hair with the towel, " Too much work," she assumed.

Yuki showed Amaya the stop watch, to see her time, " 3:05, that's your personal best, and you say that we can't walk in their footsteps."

The Nanese girl walked off with an annoyed look on her face. Everyone who was taught how to swim, always admired how fast Amaya was. Though, it was all words to her.

* * *

In the locker room, Amaya was hugged behind by a bubbly girl with curly blond hair. " Amaya, you're awesome!" she cheered. " Yuki told me about your time today. That's your personal best, right?"

" Yeah."

" Yuki also told me about what we should do at Iwatobi!" Jasmine smiled brightly. " That's what I want to do as well! Do you think we can?"

Irritated, Amaya slammed her locker shut and walked past Jasmine. As she watched her walk off, Yuki walked over to Jasmine and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry Jasmine. Amaya will come around eventually."

" But...Amaya isn't happy right now. When will she talk to us again?"

The olive haired girl put her hand on her chin, deep in thought. " I have no idea," she admitted. " Amaya takes a while to open up to people. Honestly, I thought she was weird when I first met her."

Jasmine looked up with wide eyes, " But...can we really do what our dads did? Swim like them and go into a race with other swimmers? You saw their picture in the main hall. It looked like they tried their best to get it up there."

" Of course, I believe that we can do something like that someday, but now is not the time." Yuki lightly pushed her. " Get dressed and we can probably talk about it."

* * *

" I thought you said that we race against the other kids," Eri said. He sat down on the sidewalk as Yoshi hopped onto the wall.

Yoshi chuckled as he put his hands behind his head. " I didn't say that we would actually do something like that. Amaya is crazy fast you know."

" Yeah, Kaiya wants to race against her, but that takes practice." He looked up at his friend. " How about you? Your dad was similar when he was younger, and I'm not surprised if some of his genes got into you."

" Please, I look like Dad no matter what." He opened his mouth wide to show his shark teeth.

" As long as you have that. It's simple."

" Anyway, shouldn't your twin be on her way right about now? Mom hates it when I'm late."  
Eri looked down the road to see other children walk down the street. Kaiya had a different class from the boys, being across the school.

" I'm sure she will be here. Kaiya wouldn't miss something that has something to deal with Amaya." Eri put his hand on his cheek. " Besides, that Yuki Tachibana girl would be there as well. Now, that would be even more interesting."

* * *

" Alright, what's this about starting a swim club when we get in high school?" Jun asked, once he found Jasmine and Yuki sitting on the steps of the building. Jasmine immediately jumped off the steps and grabbed Sora's hands.

" You hear that Sora! We might be able to start a swim club once we get in high school!"

" That's exciting...but the problem is that when Jun and Yuki are in high school, we're in middle school."

Jasmine released his hands, with a pout," Now that's disappointing."

" Disappointing indeed," Sora replied, pushing up his glasses.

" You didn't have to bring that up," Yuki told him.

Jun put his hands in his pockets, " Really disappointing. Thanks for bringing that up Sora." He turned to his twin sister. " Now, answer the question. What about creating a swim club?"

" I said that we should make a swim club when we get to Iwatobi. We don't have long left at middle school and our first year would be boring without a club."

" That's true, but it would be a lot of work as well." Jun then listed the reasons on his fingers, "With getting some club members, a manger, and setting up everyone's time and put them in order when we're doing a relay. Our parents had Jasmine's mother, and Dad was the leader at some point. How the hell are we suppose to make that happen?"

" You would be the leader," she answered.

" Me? Leader? Please, I can't even clean my own room without someone telling me. What makes you think that I can be leader?"

" For one thing: you're always enthusiastic about certain things. That usually brings up everyone's mood."

" Thanks for the comments, but I don't think I would be a good leader. Wouldn't Amaya be a better option? Hell, even Hikaru is a better choice than me."

" Hikaru is in elementary school," she pointed out.

" Still, the kid is reliable." Jun shook his head. " No, I don't like this idea at all. Find someone else to bring up that swim club."

" Wait!"

Before she could talk anymore, Jun walked away, but his form was sluggish. His shoulders dropped as he walked. Jasmine pouted.

" Then what should we do now? Our two best swimmers just bailed on us."

" Don't worry about it. I'll convince him somehow."

" Jun is quite stubborn, isn't he?" Sora asked. " I wouldn't imagine him joining without hesitation."

Yuki sighed and shrugged, " Yeah, you're right. But, there's a reason why I'm the smarter one. I have my own way of persuading people."

" Sounds tricky," Jasmine said. A smirk appeared on her face." I like it."

* * *

" Join a swim club?" Kaiya repeated. " Sounds like a lot of trouble."

" It's not a lot of trouble. We would already have a leader and just follow the rules," Yoshi told her.

" But someone to boss us around," Kaiya pointed out. " I don't anyone to be the boss of me if they're a jerk. Besides, I know you're stubborn about following orders."

Yoshi sighed and turned to Eri. " Convince your twin otherwise," he told him.

" She's like you..stubborn."

" Think about it," Yoshi continued. " You can race against Yuki and Amaya once again. Don't you think that's a good idea?"

Kaiya shook her head. " Considering what happened the last time. Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Yoshi and Eri shared a glance before shaking their heads. They two remember the fight they had when they were younger, causing the two of them to stop talking to each other. Kaiya scoffed and walked ahead of the boys.

" Great,we don't have a team," Yoshi said.

" What made you think of this anyway?" Eri asked. " We mentioned this once before, but were were strict on no."

Yoshi shrugged, " I guess it's because we're heading to high school now and I wanted to make a team. Though, since Kaiya is a girl we might have to find someone else to take her place."

" Because we're heading to an all boys' school?" Eri asked.

The red head nodded and continued walking.


End file.
